User blog:SiKswYne94/Investigation Day 1
Hey guys. Sorry i haven't been on in a while just been busy with College and Work. i can barely talk since Ive been screaming, scaring the shit out of people at Sixflags. but its worth the money i suppose. College however, is the biggest bitch I've ever encountered lol but i guess ill get by smoothly if i try hard enough. I'm doin this for my mom... i haven't seen Brittani for awhile I'm mean we talked on the phone and shit but i kinda miss her. i asked her if she was free last Tuesday but she had a class to attend so i was kind of alone. So there i was, just a regular day chillin on campus. i was ready to go home till i started to think about the guy Brittani and I saw in the forest trail outside of campus with a decapitated head in hand. Brittani told me "she was never going back in the fuckin trail again!" after seeing that transpire right in front of her. i dont blame her but i (STUPIDLY) went back inside the sun ray infested forest. it seemed all pretty at first but what happened that day will leave me scarred for life. I slowly walked through the trail a little cautious if you ask me. i was shaking and i felt sick to my stomach. It was as if something was telling me to get out of there. but as stubborn as i was, i went on anyway. Eventually the bitter feeling went away but i was still shaky. Then all of a sudden, i tripped over a fuckin tree root that was sticking out of the ground and fell on what looked like a life size Lincoln log right on my elbow. i was drenched in pain and completely disoriented till my eye caught something strange. from where i was laying, i saw what looked like a hut made up of small and large branches. I got up from the pile of dirty leaves and walked towards it and i was right. it was a hut. pretty shittly looking if you ask me i even took a picture of it As i walked inside the hut, i was left speechless.. this dude was living here in these woods. i felt kinda bad but the reasons why he kills people is beyond my knowledge. well in the hut i found a Diary, a Nintendo DS (the original handheld) in which contained Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, a bag of shit, some toilet paper, a 9mm pistal, and a bloody box.. as i went near it it smelled like something was decaying in there so i look and i saw the dudes head that the blonde guy was carrying 2 weeks ago. i immediately shut the damn thing as i fell on my ass. startled, i pulled out my phone to take a picture of the items but as i was reaching for it, i saw him.. standing right in the exit of the hut. he was wearing the same black clothes from 2 weeks ago but this time he was wearing this ugly saw-pig like mask with a cross on his forehead. "You want something mate!?" speaking in a deep English accent as he grabbed my neck and punched me in the gut. i got a chance to knee him in the groin. (shut up i had no other choice!) threw him on the floor and repeatedly started to punch him in the face. his face started to turn rage as he bled through his nose and mouth. he punched me in the face and threw me of him. then he grabbed his gun and started shooting at me. i ran out of there as fast as i could but he kept up behind me. dodging every bullet he threw at me, he ran out. i thought it was over till he pulled out his knife. only this particular knife was curved and sharp at the tip. he lunged at me with it. almost stabbing me in the neck. we fought till i knocked his lights out. i dont know how i managed to knock him the fuck out but i did. it took a couple punches to the temple to do so. after that happened. i was just ill so i headed back to the trail, and out the forest. ill admit i was bruised up especially in the face so i had to use make up so my mom wouldn't see it. i also have a cut from a bullet ricocheting off the tree. but nothing major. i think im gonna give the forest a rest for a while since i had nightmares about the blonde man. very gruesome ill admit. i heard chanting as he came in my room and slashed my throat open with the same knife that i saw that day then a subtitle came up saying Hedan is gonna kill you, your family, and your friends.. then and i woke up panicking and covered in sweat. So maybe in a couple days, or weeks ill do another investigation. this time im coming prepared and with company. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts